Warriors: A New Beginning
by Moonstar195
Summary: "The Great Evil is arising, and four must join together to stop it." This story is from each clans POV, or point of view. My friends help me with making new sections, All rights go to Erin Hunter. It will be edited from time to time. Please review so we know what to do next! ***On Pause, click to learn why.***


**This story has been written by my RL friends. We do not own Warriors, all rights go to Erin Hunter.  
**

******ATTENTION ALL READERS****  
**

**Due to Friend #1 being mad at me and Friend #2 (reasons why are private knowledge), the story for Splashclan and Shadeclan are going to be on Hold. Until his/her temper has gone down, Splashclan and Shadeclan are not going to be written. Sorry! ^^;;  
**

**Any title below in Bold is finished:  
**

**Splashclan  
**

Boltclan

**Breezeclan**

**Shadeclan**

Splashclan P.O.V

* * *

Dawnfur awoke with a hiss. She let out a long growl as her whole body tightened. Bluetail and Shimmerpool woke up and looked around. Bluetail immediately dashed out, her swollen belly rolling. Shimmerpool nudged her kits awake and to the wall to make room. Mintbreeze, the medicine cat, came in a padded up to Dawnfur. Dawnfur let out another hiss and began to shiver. Outside the nursery, Strormblaze was arguing with Bluetail. "You have to let me in! Listen, she needs confort." he meowed. "No, it's too crowded right now. Maybe later." Bluetail retorted. Another tom warrior padded up to Stormblaze. "Its ok. Since you're awake, let's go hunting." he said. Dawnfur, although wincing from pain, recognized that voice as her brother, Duskpelt. Suddenly, she felt more pain and yowled. She was giving birth.

As sunrise grew nearer and nearer, the pain eases away, leaving Dawnfur with four kits.

When the sun came over the horizon and beamed it first rays of light reached the nursery, Dawnfur has already named her kits. "The she-kit with the cream-colored pelt is Sunkit. The dark brown tom is Brownkit. The tom that looks just like his father is Rainkit. Finally, the she-kit that is blue-grey tabby is Ripplekit." She announced with a purr. After Mintbreeze made Dawnfur eat some borge, she went to her den.

That night, Mintbreeze went to sleep later than usual. She opened her eye in the forest of Starclan. Right in front of her was Appletail, her mentor. Mintbreeze was about to run up to her mentor, but the concerning look in her eyes made her pause. "Mintbreeze," Appletail started, "There is something urgent about those kits born recently. There has been a prophecy. On the night a great evil is born, the one to stop it was also born. It can nor be stopped alone. Four will join together to stop it." Appletail explained. Mintbreeze was confused, her blue-green eyes full of worry. "What 'Great Evil'?" She asked. "Dark times are coming" Appletail mummered and faded away.

Mintbreeze awoke with a start, finding herself back in her den. She flared her nostrils and inhaled the sweet scent of Appletail, as her words echoed in Mintbreeze's ears. "Dark times are coming. Dark times... Dark times..." Mintbreeze nearly forced herself from panicking. What 'Great Evil' was born? Did the 'four' mean Dawnfur's kits? When will it happen? Where? Are the kits the 'Great Evil'? Mintbreeze's mind whirled with questions.

* * *

**I wanted to get Splashclan's Prologue published so people can get a hint on what is going on. **

**For all you readers who are curious, here is who is doing what:  
**

**I write for Thunderclan.  
**

**Friend #1 (does not want their name in public) writes for Breezeclan  
**

**Friend #2 writes for Splashclan.  
**

**Shadeclan is temporarily going to be written by Friend #2. (It used to be me but she REALLY wanted to do Shadeclan.)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :3 Starclan will thank you!  
**

* * *

Boltclan P.O.V

The early morning breeze brushed the pelts of Boltclan cats that were surrounding the nursery. A white-pelted cat with grey patches stepped out of her den an yawned. "Hey Patchpaw!" A voice came from the crowd. Patchpaw realized it was Boltstar, the clans leader. "What are you doing up this early?" Patchpaw looked at his leader as he padded up to him. "What's going on in the nursery? There was so much noise I could not go back to sleep." Patchpaw said as he yawned again. Boltstar replied, "Gingerpelt is having her first kits. Me and Cloverwing were woken up by her yowls." Right after Boltstar spoke, Patchpaw heard another yowl of pain that seems to be coming from the nursery. **MORE TO BE ADDED!**

* * *

Breezeclan P.O.V

The day was a welcoming sight to most cats, but not to the cats of Breezeclan. Today would be a day of sadness and grief. The body of a she-cat was dragged out of the nursery. Silverdawn, a small silver she-cat warrior, knew that it was the dead body of of her best friend, Mistyfur. They have been friends since they were just kits, and all the cats knew they were hard to separate. Silverdawn padded over to Mossfoot, who helped get her friend's body out of the nursery. "What happened Mossfoot?" Silverdawn asked, her eyes full of worry and grief over her dead friend.

"I don't know Silverdawn... I just hope her kits are alright." Mossfoot replied, her eyes also full of grief. Another cat stepped out of the nursery. Silverdawn ran over to the cat, who was the clan medicine cat. "What happened to Mistyfur, Leafpelt?" She asked. The medicine cat's eye grew dark with sorrow. "Something went wrong with Mistyfur's kitting. This was her first litter, and cats usually don't... die... like this." Leafpelt said. "But, there is good news. Her four, beautiful kits are alive and well. They will be taken care of by another queen." Leafpelt said, trying to lift the spirits of Silverdawn, and to the rest of the clan, who happened to be listening.

Silverdawn pushed her way into the nursery, with a vole in her jaws. Her mind was weeping with the memories of her and Mistyfur. Sweet, sweet memories. Pushing the memories aside, she dropped the vole she was carrying in front of the queen, who she recognized as Petalstream. "Here" Silverstream...** MORE TO BE ADDED**

* * *

Shadeclan P.O.V

Echowhisper paced around and around her den, unable to sleep. Finally, she gave in a raced to Maplefur's den. "I can't sleep. May I have some poppy seeds please?" Echowhisper asked. "Sure, I'll have them in a moment." Maplefur answered. While Maplefur was in the back of the den, which was full of herbs, seeds, berrys, and other healing plants, Echowhisper dropped to a crouch and yowled in pain. Maple turned to see Echowhisper, dropped the poppy seeds, and got a stick. She ran over to Echowhisper. "Here, bite on this when the pain comes." Maplefur said, giving Echowhisper the stick. It was not long until the stick was crushed into splinters as Echowhisper bit into it as the first kit came. Yowling in pain, she spat out the splintered remains of the stick. Seeing this, Maplefur darted back and got another stick. She gave it immediately to Echowhisper without hesitation. Once again, Echowhisper's powerful jaws sank and sliced right though the stick as the second kit was born.

On her side and panting, Echowhisper started to feel the pain ease away. On the floor lay two tiny kits, a tom and a she-kit. They were practicly identical; They both had pitch-black pelts, like thier father, and green eyes like their mother. But the tom had darker eyes than her sister.

By sunhgh the next day, Echowhisper has named the kits. "Blackkit is the tom, and Nightkit is the she-kit." She mummered, thinking f her mate, Blackpelt. "Why did you have to join Starclan? Our kits will never meet you! I miss you!" She yowled in her mind. That night Echowhisper fell asleep, and almost immediately woke up. She gazed around and realized she was dreaming of Starclan. She opened her mouth to taste the scents, and a familiar scent hit the roof of her mouth. She dashed to him, and thrust her muzzle into his long, black fur, inhaling his scent. Blackpelt purred, then spoke: "You named a kit after me." He said his eyes full of stars. Echowhisper remembered the previous day, when she named the tom kit Blackkit. "You have to go now. I will always be here for you." Blackpelt meowed. Echowhisper woke up, finding her self to be back at her den. She heard a familiar voice echoing in the distance. "On the night the Great Evil was born, so was the one to stop it. Four will unite to stop it." the voice said. "That's all I can say. Be alert, be aware Farewell, and never forget." Blackpelt said as he faded away. His words echoed in the empty forest. "Never forget."


End file.
